Kucing Kecil
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: Cerita singkat kisah si kucing kecil yang malang KuroKenma


Kucing Kecil

...

KuroKenma

Haikyuu Haruichi Furudate

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi

...

One shot

Author mecoba menulis fanfic singkat, untuk memulai aktif kembali dari masa hiatus.

...

Sore hari pukul tiga. Setelah kegiatan belajar mengajar usai, klub bola voli Nekoma seperti biasa latihan di gedung olahraga. Sebelum itu, Kuroo dan Kenma juga menjemput anggota lainnya yang masih di kelas.

"Mereka tidak akan kabur kok. Tidak usah dijemput segala," komentar Kenma, dengan suaranya yang pelan sambil menghela napas.

Tapi Kuroo sudah biasa mendengar itu dari Kenma, jadi otak beserta telinganya sudah kebal.

Kenma hanya memutar bola matanya, dan hanya mengikuti Kuroo sampai latihan dimulai.

Bersama dengan pelatih mereka, memulai latihan dengan pemanasan. Setelah itu berlari mengelilingi jalan dekat pemantang sungai seperti biasa.

Seperti yang telah diketahui. Kenma lah yang larinya paling lambat. Lev seperti biasa ingin menyamai kecepatan larinya dengan Kenma. Tapi Kenma tidak sangat tidak suka. Untungnya Yaku menendang punggung Lev, meneriakinya agar cepat lari.

Kuroo yang memimpin lari, sesekali menengok ke belakang, menatap Kenma yang lari cukup jauh di belakang yang lainnya. Larinya sangat pelan. Kenma tidak suka capek. Kuroo sudah tahu itu.

Kenma yang sadar dilihat terus oleh sahabatnya yang tua satu tahun darinya itu, dia menoleh ke arah lain. Tidak nyaman dilihat seolah seperti "Kenma, cepat!"

Dan... Kuroo sepertinya merasa ada yang sedikit aneh hari ini.

...

"Nice Kill!"

Semuanya sangat semangat berlatih. Serve, toss, block, dan segala macam. Kemampuan mereka sangat keren, kecuali Lev.

Kenma terlihat lebih lemas dari biasanya. Kalau bukan karena ada pelatih, dia tidak ingin mengumpan ke Lev.

'Anak itu menyebalkan sekali' batin Kenma.

Dia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Wajahnya agak memerah. Tapi dia terus mengumpan bola ke anggota lainnya.

Kuroo diam-diam memerhatikan sahabatnya terus.

Dan umpan berikutnya, bola tidak sampai pada pengumpan, jatuh menggelinding menuju pinggir lapangan, dibarengi dengan suara hempasan begitu keras.

Kenma terjatuh.

"KENMA!"

Kuroo berteriak, menghampiri Kenma yang pingsan. Tentu saja yang lain juga panik, lantaran si setter kesayangan Nekoma tumbang tiba-tiba.

Kuroo memegang dahinya, "Panas... Sudah kuduga,"

"Dia sakit? Cepat bawa ke pinggir. Yang lain lanjutkan saja latihannya!" kata pelatih.

"Baik!"

Kenma direbahkan di kursi panjang yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Dahinya dikompres dengan air dingin. Pelatih mengoleskan minyak angin di sekeliling hidung dan telapak tangan Kenma, tetapi dia masih belum sadar.

"Kukira dia hanya lemas seperti biasanya, ternyata..." gumam Kuroo.

"Sudah, tidak apa. Cuaca yang cepat berganti begini memang sering membuat orang terserang penyakit. Ponakanku saja flu," kata pelatih.

"Pelatih, bolehkah saya izin pulang duluan? Saya takut kalau Kenma semakin parah. Badannya semakin panas, dan aku harus memberitahu orang tuanya," ujar Kuroo.

"Baiklah,"

...

Samar-samar kelopak mata Kenma terbuka. Pandangannya masih kunang-kunang dan kepalanya masih terasa berat. Dia bersandar pada bahu seseorang. Ia sadar sekelilingnya, dan ada suara mesin kendaraan. Ini di dalam kereta.

"Kuroo..." gumamnya. Dia meraih tangan yang ia kenal di samping kanannya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?"

Kuroo mengelus rambut Kenma pelan, merapikan rambut anak itu yang sedikit acak-acakan dan berkeringat. Kepalanya masih panas. Dia semakin khawatir. Bagaimana kalau ibu Kenma memarahinya karena anaknya sakit? Lalu Kenma tidak diizinkan main voli lagi? Ya ampun, Kuroo sepertinya terlalu paranoid.

"Maaf ya, aku khawatir. Jadi aku minta izin pulang untuk mengantarmu,"

Kenma hanya mengangguk. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Kuroo, dingin..."

Padahal dia sudah pakai jaket, pikir Kuroo. Dia meraih pundak Kenma dan mendekatkan ke badannya. Kuroo sedikit risih, karena dua cewek yang duduk di ujung sedang memerhatikan mereka. Terdengar suara jeritan gemas.

"Se-sedikit lagi kita sudah sampai. Jangan tidur, Kenma."

Dan Kenma hanya mebalas dengan satu anggukan. Kereta berhenti di stasiun yang mereka tuju. Kenma tidak kuat berjalan, jadi Kuroo harus menggendongnya lagi.

Jarak rumah mereka dari stasiun cukup jauh. Si rambut ayam itu semakin khawatir walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan itu sebenarnya. Dia hanya menggumamkan, "Sabar ya, sedikit lagi sampai,".

Setelah sampai pada pagar rumah keluarga Kozume, Kuroo memencet bel rumah hingga wanita paruh bawa keluar dari dalam.

"Astaga! Kenma!"

Wanita yang merupakan ibu Kenma itu langsung panik ketika melihat anaknya sangat pucat.

"Nak, ayo masuk dulu. Aduh, maaf merepotkan. Bisa antar dia ke kamarnya?"

"Tentu saja bi, tenang saja, tidak merepotkan kok."

Sang ibu menuju dapur, menyiapkan air hangat dan segera membuatkan bubur. Kuroo sudah hampir sepuluh menit menunggu Kenma di samping kasur pemuda bertubuh kecil itu. Dia tidur cukup pulas, tapi wajahnya terlihat seperti kesakitan. Kuroo meraih telapak tangannya, begitu panas, rasanya seperti di dalam oven. Dia sedikit mengelus tangan mungil itu, dan pikiran Kuroo mulai kemana-mana.

Bukan, Kuroo tidak mesum.

Bukan itu.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah latihan terakhir murid kelas tiga. Makanya Kuroo sangat bersemangat sampai menjemput anggota lain yang masih di kelas. Ia ingin menghabiskan latihan, dan banyak-banyak bersama Kenma untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia akan sibuk ujian, dan ujian masuk universitas.

Walaupun bisa dibilang itu lebay, karena rumah mereka berdampingan, jadi mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu. Sebelum akhirnya Kuroo pindah nge-kos dekat universitas pilihannya.

Ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kenma. Sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ibu Kenma masuk ke dalam kamar membawa air hangat dan bubur.

"Apa dia tidur? Kenma sayang... bangun dulu, Nak. Kamu harus makan, dan minum obat. Ya ampun anak ini, padahal sudah kubilang tadi pagi agar izin tidak masuk karena wajahnya pucat. Dia terkena flu, tapi bersikeras masuk karena katanya ini latihan voli terakhir bagi kelas tiga,"

Kuroo merasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku bibi..."

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf? Bukan salahmu, Kuroo,"

"Hmm kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang urusi Kenma ya, bibi?"

Ibu Kenma menghela napas, "Baiklah, kalau begitu bibi keluar ya,"

Setelah ibunya Kenma keluar kamar, Kuro kembali membangunkan Kenma.

"Kenma, Kenma..."

Kenma sadar, dia mengusap matanya pelan. Kuroo membantunya duduk dan menyandarkannya pada dadanya. Ia memangku Kenma pelan-pelan.

"Makan dulu ya,"

Kenma tidak bereaksi, dia hanya menurut karena badannya terlalu lemas. Suap demi suap, Kuroo meniup bubur yang agak panas dan menyuapi Kenma hingga dia benar-benar menghabiskannya. Kuroo bersyukur Kenma mau makan sampai habis.

Tiba-tiba Kenma memeluk Kuroo. Tentu saja lelaki itu kaget dibuatnya. Sembari menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, yang Kuroo dengar hanya "Jangan pergi,"

Dia mengerti, membalas pelukan Kenma dan meraih dagunya. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti sakit. Si kucing garong malah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir si kucing kecil yang sedang sakit.

"Tidak akan..."

...

"Hatsyiii!"

"SSSHHHH!"

Di tengah-tengah suasana heningnya ujian, Kuroo tidak henti-hentinya bersin sampai ia dipindahkan sendiri ke ruang kesehatan dan melanjutkan ujiannya di sana.

Finish

Author note:

Yey, akhirnya Hoshi balik lagi haha

Sudah berapa lama ya hiatusnya? Uh... maafkan saya... sebenarnya mau lanjutin fanfic yang tertunda, tapi apa daya semua filenya hilang di notebook kecil yang kini sudah rusak. Jadi harus ngetik ulang dan mikirin lanjutan ceritanya yang lupa. /nangis/

Oke, segini aja dulu ya. Maaf kalau OOC, dannnnn aneeeeeeeeh. Aku bingung musti gimana lagi :'D


End file.
